


To Have and To Hold

by mockingjaybee



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eggsy POV, Eggsy and Tilde Wedding, Eggsy is having a moment during the Wedding, Eggsy wants both Tide and Harry, F/M, Kingsman Spoilers, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaybee/pseuds/mockingjaybee
Summary: Eggsy is getting married, but still has feelings for Harry, so what now?





	To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krissielee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/gifts).



> this was written for Krissielee because she bought me stuff and owed her. it's the first thing i have written in almost a year, so, yeah. hope you enjoy this little thing! 
> 
> nit betaed or brit picked, all mistakes are mine, if you see something let me know!

Eggsy is elated. Harry is back, but part of him isn't back, not yet, maybe never. Eggsy can wait. He lost his best mate, his lovely little JB, and his home. Well, _Harry’s_ home, but that's not really the point. 

But, what now? He had to save the world again, and there is a chance that Harry will stay in America and help rebuild Kingsman from that end. 

No longer feeling elated, Eggsy is depressed and almost distraught by the simple idea that he may lose Harry. Again. Sure, Tilde was there to pick him up and help him move forward, and it would be wrong to just leave her for a man he thought he knew. 

He saved the world, twice now. Once, because he needed to do it to avenge Harry and you know, the world. The second to save Tilde and you know, the world. 

He wanted both. He wanted to be a spy, and have Tilde, and truthfully, have Harry as well. He should feel like the world’s luckiest man. Becoming a prince. Marrying the best woman on earth. 

He felt like a fraud. He lost Merlin, and Roxy. It should be her standing beside him, yet he lived. 

He never really blamed Whiskey for wanting the the world’s drug uses to die, after hearing what happened to his family. 

He should pay attention now. She was coming up the aisle. She looked amazing, beautiful and other-worldly in her dress. And yet.

Harry was beside him smelling like heaven. He would never taste those lips again. Feel Harry writhing underneath him as he slowly rode the older man’s cock, tears leaking out of his eyes because it was all _so much_ and not _nearly_ enough all at once. 

He wants to run. To scream, to weep. He can be a prince and a spy, true. But, that would mean seeing Harry and yet, _not_ really seeing Harry anymore. Or, more likely he would be the new Arthur. It would make the most sense of course, but the ideas of Harry being in his office, alone made Eggsy feel oh so weak. 

Tilde was stunning, all sunshine and warmth, and he was smiling, because he knew he wanted this, wanted _her_. He turned his head slightly, to catch Harry’s eye, and instead he got this new smile on the older man’s face. It was soft and sad, yet feel of hope. Eggsy felt like crying and screaming, and instead let out a watery chuckle.

Eggsy knew that in that moment, he could not give up Harry or Tide. To lose one would be losing an arm, he needed both his left and his right, just as he needed both his best man, and his bride. He knew his princess would never agree to this, to sharing him, as he learned recently, but, he figured, Harry would understand this, and would accept it. 

He watched her walk up the small set of steps to the altar, and smiled brightly, because now he knew what he wanted, what he _needed_ , and while he wasn’t happy knowing that he would have to life to one of the loves of his life, he knew what needed to be done to be whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> hoep you guys enjoyed! comments and kudos make me squee in public! 
> 
> check out my tumbr mockingjaybeevicious for sneak peaks at my fics, and overall fangirling!


End file.
